


Finding Home

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Of The Sun And The Moon [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home wasn’t a word he ever used. He understood the concept, the definition, but it was never something he’d had so the meaning with its emotional attachments escaped him until they’d stopping in some out of the way galaxy for shore leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a recovery piece after reading kijikun's glorious piece of angst. So here's my fluff to attempt to recover.

Home wasn’t a word he ever used. He understood the concept, the definition, but it was never something he’d had so the meaning with its emotional attachments escaped him until they’d stopping in some out of the way galaxy for shore leave. 

The crew had all gone their separate ways. Ultra Magnus and Megatron chose to check out the local book seller. Rodimus had rolled his eyes, gave an exasperated huff, then winked at his lover before he wandered off to find his own amusement. 

Hours later Rodimus found them in some quiet cafe enjoying some locally brewed concoction, and Megatron spinning a cup in his hands that he wasn't drinking, but had bought to be polite. Both had book files on the table seemed to be quietly discussing some topic he’d eventually find boring. 

"What are you two old timers up to, trying to see who can bore the other to tears first?” Rodimus stood next to Megatron sliding his arm around broad silver shoulders, even as he pulled the larger mech’s arm around his waist. His smile and kiss to Megatron's helm reinforced that his words intended to be playful rather than the sharpness they imply. 

“This seemed the best way to avoid the mayhem that seems to follow in your wake.” The large black hand squeeze the Prime heir apparent’s waist as a slow smile spread across his face.

“Ouch!” It was hard to look indignant with a grin splitting his face, but Rodimus did try. 

“Did you find everything you wanted? I found an art book you might find interesting.” 

“Cool, thanks. And yeah I got most of it. Some things you just can’t find this far from Cybertron. Just wanted to tell you, I’m headed back. See you when you get home?” Rodimus watched several emotions play across Megatron’s face, but when no reply was forthcoming, he broke the silence with chatter. “Well ok then, see you later. And just for your earlier mean comment, I’m going to drink your overpriced, stuffy, old timers whatever this is.” Rodimus pulled the warm mug from Megatron’s hands taking a long pull. Yellow fingers traced along Megatron’s jaw, pulling his face around to meet with his own in a kiss. Rodimus nuzzled at Megatron’s mouth urging him to deepen the kiss. The ex-warlord’s open mouth earned a happy purr before Rodimus slipping some of Megatron's untouched drink into their kiss. When the kissed ended Rodimus raised his eyebrows then winked at Megatron before Rodimus placed another quick kiss on the tip of his lover's nose. “Well, as fun as you two aren’t, I’m outta here." Over comms, he sent ::See you back home, don’t make me wait too long.:: 

Rodimus was sitting on the couch when the door to their shared quarters opened. Megatron strode in lifting Rodimus quickly into his arms, adoration thick in his field before he kissed Rodimus soundly. 

“Not that I don’t thoroughly enjoy this, but what brought this on?” Megatron stood expression silent and looked at Rodimus as though seeing him for the first time. 

“Home.” His words were hushed and warm with emotion. “I’ve never had one, and it didn’t occur to me until you’d said it that I now do. When you said the word earlier, my mind flashed to thoughts of here and of you. And I knew what home was.” 

Feelings of awe and wonder passed between them both. Affection and adore following close behind. Rodimus humbled by the depth of Megatron’s feeling and that they completely focused on him. Megatron was entranced as the young Prime humbled to tears, never believing that he could mean so much to someone. 

“We’ve both traveled a long way to find finally it, didn’t we?”


End file.
